General Grotesque
General Grotesque is a famed and feared albino TzHaar. History Due to the rarity of albino TzHaar, the general was treated as a good omen to his people. As he grew older, he became greedy for power and attempted to overthrow the council single-handedly, for he had been crowned king of the Fight Caves for five years running before. His overconfidence became his weakness, and was thwarted. He was banished from the city eternally, and lost his true name over time. He spent two decades wandering the planet, having seen every town, city and region. During his travels he was attacked by Dragonite weapon wielding bandits, but was victorious unarmed, for he used his supreme skill in strength, speed and stamina. He claimed their weapons, and since then he has been using the same Dragonite two-handed swords, Dragonite scimitar and Dragonite longsword all at once with his four hands. His strong bitter and anger had grown too high, and decided to stay in the Wilderness for a while, slaying dragons and whatever else may come his way. Travellers and adventurers that witnessed him told tales to the rest of the world and he became known as the 'unknown masked marauder'. The crocodile skull he wears on his head is used to conceal his true identity, for he became aware of his rising fame. The slayer known as Tarqinder once travelled into the Wilderness to stop a Red dragon from burning Edgeville, however when he arrived there he saw the dragon beheaded, and a white shape walking into the distance. The Mahjarrat Lucien noticed how fine a warrior the TzHaar was, and visited him. The TzHaar sensed he was a powerful entity and refrained from attacking. He was given a name that would stick to him forever; General Grotesque. Grotesque, for once in his life, was pleased and offered himself to Lucien. Shortly after, Lucien revealed to the General he had big plans for him, and would temporarily send him to work for his ally Khazard. Khazard was pleased with Grotesque, and used him as an effective assassin. Many years later, Khazard went to war with the gnomes and sent Grotesque to fight alongside his men. The General tested his skills even further, after dispatching countless gnomes too easily and blowing up their fortress. (GLS: Indestructible) Khazard was so pleased he gave the General an underground base and lots of weapons. However, a year later in 169 Khazard was killed by an adventurer. Grotesque hunted down the human, but the human barely just escaped. Lucien's plan had to step forward, and wanted a base near the North, however a tribe of Trolls inhabited the area and his Black Knights and magi couldn't dispatch them. Grotesque was sent into the fray, and after a long battle and a flash flood, emerged victorious. During the fight the General was given haunting visions and faced a mysterious shaman, who disappeared after the fight. Lucien told Grotesque to open up the first factory in Arposandra to build a machine. (GLS: New Divide) After Lucien's initial attack on the world, he tasked Grotesque to oversee another project that would span over the next six years. Abilities and Traits Appearances *''Indestructible'' (First appearance) *''New Divide'' *''Inside the Fire'' *''Operation Ground and Pound'' *''Prayer'' Category:Gielinor characters